Greninja vs Mai Shiranui
Greninja vs Mai Shiranui is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Interlude Wiz: When it comes to the elemental Ninjas, these two come in mind! Boomstick: Referingly Fire vs Water! Wiz: Greninja, the Ninja Pokemon and master of Water... Boomstick: ...and Mai Shiranui, the queen of fighters and mistress of Fire! Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Greninja Wiz: This starter Pokemon evolves from Froakie to Frogadier and finally to Greninja, the Ninja Pokemon. Boomstick: So what's that pink thing wrapped around his head? Wiz: That is his tongue, which acts as a scarf for him. Boomstick: Let's hope nothing dirty gets mixed with the food he eats! Wiz: Despite that, Greninja is a pokemon who has skills quite similar to a ninja, such as Double Team, Quick Attack, Spikes, Shadow Sneak, and Night Slash. Boomstick: Back to the tongue part though, at least he can use it for his move, Lick. And seeing he is a Water type, he is more tan willing to use Water Pulse, Bubble, plus his most powerful attack Hydro Pump, as well as he can use his own unique water move known as Water Shuriken, a bunch of ninja stars made of water that can pierce or cut foes at fast speeds. And when those aren't enough to do the trick, he uses the Mysterious Ninja Attack. Wizard: As a Water type it is strong against Fire types, but weak against grass types. Boomstick: With his moveset and the fact that he is high on his speed and special attack this ninja frog is rendered to be an unpredictable pokemon. Pokedex: Greninja, the Ninja Pokemon. The final evolve form of Froakie. It toys with its enemies using swift movements, while slicing them with throwing stars of sharpest water. Mai Shiranui Wiz: Mai Shiranui is a Kunoichi of the Shiranui clan. Boomstick: She was taught under two senseis, one being her granddaddy, the other being Jubei Yomato who can never get enough of those boobs, can't blame him though. Wiz: Her grandfather trained her in Kopo-ken, and Jubei trained her in Judo, capable of being fast, but with a catch: if she misses, she more open for foes to attack. Boomstick: Mai can be able to control the field of battle with her Deadly Ninja Bees and Flying Squirrel Furiante attacks, and is the mistress of delivering fake outs. She can also use her butterfly fans as her projectiles since they are are hidden in her boobs and that they are made of steel and can catch fire. Speaking of fire, she can control fire and explosions for her various attacks like the Ryu En Bu and Burning Mai attacks. Wiz: She has joined Andy's award winning team in 1999, despite not winning any tournaments, but she has formed a female team, though. Boomstick: With her moves, she can take on any opponent at anytime and anywhere. Sam: What the Hell is that? Mai: That'll be my victory. Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight (Cue 'League Champion Diantha Battle' theme) In a ninja tournament stadium, Greninja and Mai Shiranui bow to each other and get in their fighting poses. FIGHT! Greninja uses Quick Attack, Mai jumps out fast enough and throws a butterfly fan at Greninja, he is hit with success, but recovers, Mai uses more three more butterfly fans, all of them on fire, but Greninja uses Water Shuriken to extinguish them, but doesn't realize that Mai was coming from above and is attacked from her Flying Squirrel Furiante followed with Deadly Ninja Bees, but Greninja stops it with Bubbles and uses Lick on Mai to stun her out of disgust. Then uses Hyrdo Pump to launch her in the sky for a bit, and while she is airborne, Greninja uses Spikes to cover the ground, Mai snaps out of her stunned disgusting moment and lands on the ground, only the find out that a spike pricks her in the heel. Greninja uses that opportunity to use Double Team and surround Mai with his holographic clones; wondering which one is the real deal, Mai uses the Burning Mai Attack to eliminate each clone, but Greninja and a few clones extinguish her move with Water Pulse, which later starts her confusion, she tries to grab one Greninja with her legs, only to find out that its a fake, and her feet land on a mat block, which Greninja uses to launch Mai again but high enough to reach the moon, Greninja follows her and uses the Mysterious Ninja move on her, and Greninja plans to his powerful Water Shuriken to finish Mai, While Mai managed to catch Greninja around his neck with her arms, and as the two land, comes an explosion of shaken sand, as it clears we see both Mai and Greninja standing on the ground, but Mai lays on her belly while heavy blood comes out of her cleavage, while Greninja does a flip and turns to the audience victoriously. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Noooooooo! The boob queen died! Wiz: Both ninjas looked seemingly matched, but there are differences, such as Greninja surpassed Mai on Speed. Boomstick: And the fact that Water always puts out fire. Wiz: Right, and it was smart of Greninja to use Spikes to do more damage to Mai before the final blow. Boomstick: Poor Mai, I'm going to miss those tits, now they are put out by Greninja's water. Wiz: The winner is Greninja! Trivia *This is Maxevil's fifteenth Death Battle episode. *This is Maxevil's seventh Death Battle episode to have one returning combatant, the first six are Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Pikachu vs Stitch, Leonardo vs Sam, and Amy Rose vs She-Dragon; and the next twenty two are Hulk vs. Savage Dragon, Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder, Peach vs Lucina, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Link vs Pit, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Chaos vs Majin Buu, Blastoise vs. Katara, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff, the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Riptor vs Dingodile, Groudon vs Bowser, Bane vs Captain America, Bayonetta vs Ursula, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, and Zangief vs Machamp. *This is the third of Maxevil's Death Battles to pit a Pokemon and a Non-Pokemon against each other, the first two are Pikachu vs Stitch and Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon; and the next seven are Raphael vs Charizard, Meta Knight vs Lucario, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Blastoise vs. Katara, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff, Groudon vs Bowser, and Zangief vs Machamp. *This is Maxevil's third 'Battle of the Genders' themed Death battle, the first two are Lucas vs Blaze and Leonardo vs Sam; and the next fourteen are Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, King K. Rool vs Gruntilda, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Blastoise vs. Katara, Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Squidward Tentacles vs Meg Griffin, and Neo vs Arachnid. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:Season 2 Maxevil Category:'Fire vs Water' themed Death Battles Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015